The Ultimate Flight Experience
by Heavenli24
Summary: "When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return." - Leonardo Da Vinci. Movie-canon. Written for the July 2018 VMHQ Smutathon III


Veronica stretches in the comfortable bed, before propping her head on her hand as a lazy smile spreads across her face, her gaze following Logan as he moves about the room. The muscles of his naked back ripple beneath his skin as he pulls a pair of boxer-briefs from a drawer and tugs them on.

He glances over his shoulder and notices her watching him and his lips quirk in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing" she replies playfully. "Admiring the view."

His smile widens and he turns, bare feet padding across the room, and she can't help but let her eyes roam his nearly-naked form as he makes his way toward her.

Grinning, he places one knee on the bed and braces his hands on the mattress as he leans down to kiss her, his mouth warm and eager against hers. Her free arm winds around his neck, holding him close, keeping him there so she can enjoy the tongue-tangling kiss. When they part, he rests his forehead against hers, grinning at her.

"What are we doing?" she murmurs breathlessly.

"No idea," he responds softly, still smiling, and she's taken back to a night more than a decade ago, when they had this same exact conversation about the state of their relationship. "Getting reacquainted?"

He kisses her again and Veronica sinks into it without hesitation, tugging him down towards her. He settles above her, resting his forearms on either side of her head to keep from crushing her. She doesn't know what this thing between them is right now, but it feels so good that she doesn't want it to stop.

"You know," she murmurs as his mouth leaves hers and he starts kissing along her jaw. "In normal social circles, 'getting reacquainted' is a much more formal endeavour."

He stops, lifting his head and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "You would prefer me to put on my Sunday best and partake in small talk over afternoon tea?"

"No," she replies with a smile, her hand flattening against his shoulder blade, arm still slung around his neck. "Of course not."

"Then stop complaining and let me enjoy this." He flashes her another grin, before lowering his mouth to her skin and licking the spot just below her jaw that always makes her shudder with desire.

"Oh, I wasn't complaining," she manages, even as her breath hitches. "It was an observation."

He smiles against her neck and Veronica's hand moves up to his hair as she tries to slide her fingers into it. Back in college, his hair was long enough that in the throes of passion, she could twist her fingers into it and tug. Now though, it's too short for that, and she's not sure if she's disappointed or not… because the short hair _means_ something now. Something adult.

"Logan?" she murmurs.

"Hmm?" The sound vibrates against her neck, making her shiver.

"Tell me about the Navy, about what you do."

He lifts his head, looking at her sceptically. "Now?"

Her lips twitch at his reaction as she nods. "Yeah."

He shifts to her left, so he's lying alongside her over the covers, and props himself up on one elbow. Veronica's gaze involuntarily travels down over his torso, taking in the defined muscles of his abdomen. It's strange to her how he can have changed so much in the last nine years, yet still somehow be exactly the same.

"What do you want to know?" he asks softly, drawing her attention back to his face.

His expression is open, calm, like she could ask him anything she wants and he'll answer honestly, but while she's tempted to tackle the big questions, she doesn't want to bring the mood down right now.

Instead, as she turns on her side to face him, she goes with, "What kind of plane do you fly?"

"The F/A-18F. Also known as the Super Hornet."

"Which is?" she prompts, lost.

He smiles. "It's a fighter jet. The F/A stands for fighter/attack, and the F means it's a two-seater."

"Like in Top Gun?" Veronica asks. Cheesy, maybe, but it's the only knowledge she has of Navy pilots. "When Goose and Maverick fly together?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He nods, with a small smirk. "Though the jets in the movie were F-14 Tomcats, which were replaced by the F/A-18s about 20 years ago."

"So, what's it like to fly?"

He gives a wide, genuine smile now. "It's pretty fucking awesome. I mean, you're up at 40,000 feet, going close to 1,000 miles per hour. There's nothing like it." He lowers his voice then, leaning towards her slightly. "It's practically orgasmic."

Veronica swallows, her gaze dropping to his lips for a moment as she feels a rush of heat pooling low in her belly.

"Orgasmic, you say?" she murmurs, shifting closer. "Tell me more."

"You wanna hear more?" His voice is slow and seductive, with a gravelly edge to it.

A slow smile spreads across his face as he slips his free hand around her waist and tugs her close, the bedsheet covering her modesty now trapped between them.

"I do." Veronica nods.

He shifts again, easing her onto her back once more before tugging the sheet away and baring her to his hungry gaze. He moves over her, and she parts her legs so he can kneel between them.

"You wanna hear about the pre-flight checks," he murmurs, leaning down and dropping a kiss to her lips before turning his attention to her neck. "Where I have to make sure everything is in perfect working order?"

"Uh huh…" Veronica manages breathlessly as his hands slide down over her torso, and cup her breasts, thumbs brushing across her nipples.

"You wanna hear how I flip the switches on the controls," he continues, rolling her nipples between his thumb and index finger now, before gently tugging, mimicking his words. The action sends tingles through her belly and she sucks in a sharp breath in response. "To get them into the right position?"

"Definitely…"

"And you wanna hear about how I press down on the switch to turn on the engines…?"

One hand moves between her legs, his thumb applying pressure just above her clit. Veronica's stomach muscles tighten as heat shoots through her, hips rocking up towards him.

"God… you're turning _me_ on right now."

He looks up at her with a grin. "That's the plan."

His thumb begins to stroke just above her clit, pressing down with just enough pressure to drive her wild, as his mouth lowers to her left breast, his tongue darting out and licking a circle around her nipple, before pulling it into his mouth.

"Fuck, Logan…" A low moan escapes her lips, a wave of pleasure radiating out from her centre. It feels so good, and it's been way too long...

He releases her nipple and looks up, his tone playful as he says, "Not yet."

She lets her head drop down to the pillow. "Fucking tease."

" _You_ were the one who asked _me_ about flying," he reminds her, straightening up and bracing his arms either side of her. "Besides, don't you want know what comes next?"

She lifts her head. "Okay, I'll bite: what comes next?"

"Oh, biting comes later," he says with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow. "But first, comes the release of the parking brake, and—"

"God," she interrupts with a soft groan, "how do you manage to make even _that_ sound sexy?"

"One of my many talents," he quips with a leer. "But that's nothing on what's coming up."

"Well, I can think of something that's _coming up_ right now," she murmurs, pushing herself up onto one elbow as she reaches between them and tugs on the elastic of his boxers. "But what I don't understand is why you put these on in the first place. You had to know they'd be coming right off again."

"Wishful thinking that we might actually make it out of the house today?" he offers with a smile.

"Mmm." She scrunches her nose in thought, a smile playing on her lips. "Spending time _outside_ the house… with other people? I don't think I know this thing of which you speak."

"Cute." He shoots her a grin, playfully running a finger down her nose. "Now where were we?"

"I seem to remember some kind of parking brake dirty talk…?" she offers.

"Ah, yes." He nods. "Well, after releasing the parking brake, I apply pressure to the throttle lever, you know, to get the jet ready for launch…"

"Hmm… throttle lever…" Veronica tests out the phrase slowly, making it sound seductive and causing Logan to chuckle. "The one that looks like a joystick?"

"Now who's making innocent phrases sound sexy?" he says, his voice slightly throaty, before adding, "Yeah, it is."

Veronica nods, her lips pursed as she moves her hand from where it's resting against his hip and slides it inside his boxers, pressing her palm to his hard length. Logan inhales, his stomach muscles noticeably contracting in response.

"So, how much pressure we talking here?" she queries, looking up at him innocently even as her fingers wrap around him and squeeze gently.

"Oh, uh…" He swallows, seemingly losing his train of thought…it makes Veronica feel just a little proud that she can still cause that reaction in him, even after nine years. "A fair amount. Need about 170 knots for take-off."

"Like this?" she asks, tightening her grip as she starts to stroke him.

"N-not exactly," he stutters out, "but, uh… what you're doing is good."

"Good to know." She smiles.

She pushes herself up into a sitting position so she's at a better angle for this and Logan moves with her, straightening fully now, his chest in line with the top of her head. Veronica releases him for a moment and tugs the boxers down over his hips, freeing him from their confines.

"That's better," she says, moving to kneel in front of him.

One hand returns to his arousal, resuming the steady strokes, as she slides the other across his chest, running her fingers over the well-defined muscles there—such a contrast from the teenage Logan she used to know—before pulling him down for a kiss. His mouth meets hers and her lips part eagerly, letting him in, his tongue sliding deliciously against hers. As she runs her thumb over his tip, Logan's breathing becomes heavier, a soft groan escaping his lips and vibrating against hers.

"So, uh… what happens next?" she asks, her own voice breathy, when they part.

"Well, um…" He clears his throat, his eyes dark, hooded and filled with lust as he looks down at her. "Next we prepare for take-off."

Veronica swallows, nerves thrumming with arousal and anticipation. "Okay."

"Lie down again," Logan instructs gently, before sliding off the bed and ridding himself of his boxers.

Veronica complies, watching as he reaches for a condom from the nightstand and rolls it on. He returns to the bed again and settles above her, his length nestled deliciously between her thighs, the head teasing her entrance.

God, she wants him so badly right now she's practically shaking.

"So, now," he continues, his tone seductive. "The throttle has to get to 80%, so I just have to apply that little bit more _pressure_." He punctuates the word by pushing just inside her. "And then a little more." He slides a little deeper. "And more still."

"And then?" Her voice is shaky and barely above a whisper, tingles shooting up her spine as he fills her.

"Then…" He lowers his mouth to her ear as he pulls out a little. "Then we have lift off."

In one swift motion, he buries himself to the hilt, the unexpected thrust causing Veronica to gasp in both surprise and arousal. "God… yes…"

"And now we're ascending rapidly," he murmurs into his ear. He starts to stroke inside her, slow at first but soon gathering momentum as he continues speaking, "And gaining speed."

"Uh huh…" is all she can manage, unable to form coherent words. It feels like every nerve ending is on fire right now.

"We're at 350 knots, ascending to 10,000 feet." He thrusts a little deeper, a little harder. Veronica clings to him as he takes her along for the ride. "400 knots… 450 knots… 500 knots… and counting."

"Fuck, Logan…" Veronica hitches one leg up over his hip, trying to get even closer, rocking her hips against him as her eyes slide closed. "Keep going…"

"We're at cruising altitude now," he says breathily, his strokes long and even. "Steady speed… steady thrust."

"Oh… yeah… that's it."

"The adrenaline is pumping, the thrill is incredible." His smooth tone sounds in her ear as, supporting himself on one elbow, his hand snakes between their bodies, fingers sliding through her wetness, the touch sending shivers along her nerves. "We take the jet into a loop, the g-force pressing our bodies back against the seats." He strokes her clit in time with his thrusts, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. "The rush is euphoric."

"Don't stop. God… please, don't stop," she mumbles, fingers digging into his skin, her hips bucking against him.

"Can't stop now," he grinds out. "We're almost at the peak."

"Well, then," she lifts her head, bringing her mouth to his ear as she whispers, "take me all the way, Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am."

He drives into her harder, his fingers stroking faster, until finally, she feels her inner muscles contracting, as white-hot pleasure spreads out from her centre, crashing over her like a wave. Images of Logan and fighter jets and Navy uniforms flit through her mind and she cries out in ecstasy as she rides out the intense orgasm.

Logan continues to move inside her, hips pumping faster, prolonging her pleasure as he rapidly ascends towards his own climax. Just as Veronica's coming down from the high, he lets go with a groan and an almost strangled-sounding, "God, V'ronica."

As they recover, his forehead rests against hers and he smiles, warm and tender, giving a soft, satisfied chuckle before capturing her mouth in a drugging kiss.

"And now," he murmurs, mouth hovering just above hers. "We exit the loop and begin our descent back down to the ground, exhilarated and fulfilled."

"Yeah, sounds about right," she agrees, a lazy smile spreading across her face.

Logan kisses her one more time before pulling out and shifting onto his back beside her. He quickly discards the condom, then pulls her to him. Veronica goes willingly, her heart still pounding, as she rests her head against his chest and slides one leg over his.

"That was…wow…" She trails off, unable to find the right words. "God, your job sounds incredible."

Logan gives a full laugh now, his arm tightening around her affectionately. "My _job_? _That's_ what you got from that performance? What happened to, 'God, Logan, that was the best sex of my life?'"

Veronica smiles, filled with happiness and contentment, though what she says is, "Who said it was?"

"Seriously?" Logan lifts his head a little so he's looking down at her. "You can't tell me _that_ wasn't fucking amazing."

Veronica bites her lip, unable to keep the grin from her face as she sits up, then moves to straddle his waist.

"Okay…" She lowers her mouth to his, sucking on his bottom lip. "It was…" She kisses him. "Mind-blowing." Kiss. "Thrilling," Kiss. "Exhilarating." Kiss. "And, yeah, fucking amazing."

"Well, all right then." He shoots her a smug look. "That's better."

"But it wasn't the best sex of my life," she adds, trying not to smirk when his face falls. "Because 'best' just doesn't even begin to describe it. It was the most incredible, satisfying and mind-blowing sex I've ever had."

"Really?" he says slowly, his mouth widening into a shit-eating grin.

"Logan, before…" She pauses, trying to figure out how to articulate what she wants to say. "Nine years ago, it was great between us. I mean, you don't need me to tell you you're good in bed, but now… I don't know, everything's just _more_."

"More?" He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"More… everything, I guess." Veronica shrugs, letting her fingers roam his chest. "More intense, more satisfying… more risqué."

He smiles, his hands coming to her hips, thumbs brushing across her skin. "Yeah, it is."

"And, I don't know if that's just because we've been apart for so long," she continues, "or because we're older and have more experience, but now? I mean, _wow_."

"Yeah?" His eyes light up.

"Uh huh." She nods, leaning down to kiss him again. "Logan, these last few days, you've made me feel things I haven't felt in years… or ever, maybe. And I really don't want to analyse what that means right now, but I do know that I have no desire to stop."

He smiles, one hand travelling up her back, the feel of his fingers tracing her spine sending shivers all the way up to her neck, as he urges her down towards him again.

Just before their lips meet, he murmurs, "Me either."

He kisses her then, long and languid and head-spinning, and her body begins reacting to him again.

"I've missed you," he whispers against her mouth.

"I've missed you, too," she replies softly.

She feels him harden against her belly, and she rises up, looking at him in surprise.

He just grins up at her, giving a shrug at the question in her eyes. "Ready for round two?"

She nods, shooting him a wide smile. "You gonna take me all the way to the stars this time?"

"You bet, baby," he says resolutely.

"Well, then, Lieutenant," she says. "Take me to bed, or lose me forever."

"God, you're gonna be spouting Top Gun quotes at me all the time now, aren't you?"

She shrugs, shooting him a teasing grin. "Maybe."

"God help me."

"No, God help _me_ … to survive all the mind-blowing orgasms you're gonna give me."

Logan smirks, tugging her down to him again. "Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up," he murmurs good-naturedly before pulling her in for yet another kiss.

"Aye, aye, Lieutenant," she says when they part, giving him a mock-salute.

"Man, you're hilarious," he mutters with an amused smirk and a shake of his head.

"I like to think so."

Logan shuts her up once and for all then, by sliding his fingers between her lower lips and stroking her still sensitive clit as his mouth closes around her right nipple, and for the next thirty minutes, the only sounds that can be heard through the beach house are those of pleasure and satisfaction.


End file.
